Convergence Part 1 of the Silver Saga
by Adin Sharp
Summary: Road Rovers/Gargoyles Seven lives. Each one different... and each one coming together... to become one.


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE  
  
  
"The Silver Saga: Convergence"  
  
  
Story by:  
Eric Sharp  
  
  
1ST ROUGH DRAFT  
June 17, 2000  
  
  
2ND ROUGH DRAFT  
July 07, 2000  
  
  
Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road  
Rovers' universe is the property of Warner Bros.  
Gargoyles characters, names, situations and the  
Gargoyles' universe is the property of the Walt Disney  
Company and Buena Vista Television. I nor this script  
are connected with neither Warner Bros., the Walt  
Disney Company, nor Buena Vista Television in any  
way, shape or form. Story contents, characters, names,  
situations and anything else associated with Road Rovers:  
Quick Strike is Copyright 1997-2005 by Eric Sharp  
(esharp@ican.net) All rights reserved. This document  
may not be publicized or reproduced in any way,  
shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may  
not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for-  
profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to  
infringe on any Copyrights.  
  
  
"The Silver Saga: Convergence"  
  
  
Scene-Introduction  
  
  
There is no background other than a Black Screen. The  
Road Rover Symbol (Barking Dog) fades in the center of  
the screen just as the words "TV-Y7 AV" fades in.  
QuickStrike.mid starts playing in the background.  
  
  
MASTER  
(VOICE OVER)  
There are many Rovers, and many forms into teams,  
forming a tight bond with each other. But few have exceed  
in the way that two teams have, in that they've a Road  
Rover Sub-Group. These are the stories... the missions.. of  
those two teams and the sub-group known as: Quick  
Strike.  
  
  
The moment the words, "Quick Strike" is said, the camera  
cuts to a city, with several vehicles coming down the road:  
The Land Striker (a primarily brown and tan van with the  
Road Rover Symbol on its doors with Cyan (a male  
Dalmatian Cano-Sapien (having a human body with a  
canine head, tail, fur, claws, etc.) and has white fur with  
liver-colored spots and has brown eyes. He is wearing the  
normal Road Rover Uniform) driving it, with Aurora (a  
female Brittany Cano-Sapien and has orange fur with a tan  
nose and has Brown Eyes. She is wearing the normal Road  
Rover Uniform), Tyron (a male Scottish Deerhound Cano-  
Sapien and has dark blue Gray fur and Gray Eyes. He is  
wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) and Powerplay  
(a male Labrador Retriever Cano-Sapien and has yellow  
fur and blue eyes. He is wearing the normal Road Rover  
Uniform) as passengers), Cyctrons (a Blue and White  
Cyctron with the license plate reading: "Tricks", a  
completely Red Cyctron with a license plate reading:  
"Recoil", a yellow and white Cyctron with a license plate  
reading: "Sparks", and a completely Blue Cyctron with a  
license plate reading: "Sky-4" with Eldon (a male  
Dingo/Rottweiler Morph Cano-Sapien (That is, can  
Morph into any one of those forms). He is wearing an  
Blue Shirt and Black Jeans and have his sword by his side.  
He is currently in his Dingo form (Reddish-Brown Dingo))  
driving Tricks, Stalker (a human female with red hair and  
striking blue eyes and is wearing an red shirt and black  
jeans) driving Sparks, Dreamer (a Female German  
Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano-  
Sapien who is wearing a purple shirt with Black Pants)  
driving Sky-4 (aka Skycycle) and Skater (Being Dreamer's  
twin, she looks exactly like Dreamer and is wearing a blue  
jeans jacket, a white shirt, and blue jogging pants and  
boots) driving Recoil) and the Road Base (a Trailer Truck  
with Edward Franklin (EF) (a male Sheepdog Cano-  
Sapien who looks almost like Shag, except where Shag  
has a black nose, EF has a pinkish nose) driving with  
Goldenrod (a male light-gray Coyote-Sapien with  
green eyes, and wears a black shirt, black jacket and black  
jeans) as a passenger) while just overhead flies the  
Phantom Striker (a sleek black jet, with dual guns at the  
front, and triple engines at the front. At the nose of the jet  
and at the tail is the Road Rover symbol with Dama (a  
female German Shepherd Cano-Sapien and has Beige fur,  
and has Brown Eyes and is wearing the normal Road  
Rover Uniform) flying it with Blades (a female Akita  
Cano-Sapien, and has Red fur with brown highlights and  
has Hazel Eyes and is wearing the normal Road Rover  
Uniform), and Streetwise (a male Boxer Cano-Sapien and  
has fawn fur with white highlights on his feet, paws, chest,  
and head and has brown Eyes. He is wearing the normal  
Road Rover Uniform) as passengers), Adin (a male Dingo-  
Sapien who has tawny brown fur with white  
highlights. He is wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform)  
and Harlem (a male Collie Cano-Sapien with a blue-gray  
eye, the other eye is pale white, and has Reddish-Gold  
Bat-like Gargoyle wings. Harlem usually wears a Leather  
Jacket with a pale white shirt with black pants. On his  
right side is his multipurpose gun). They continue down  
this city street as the camera cuts to several scenes during  
the series:  
  
  
Eric transdogmafying into Adin, Bronx getting blasted,  
and changing into Eldon, Blades karate kicking a Cano-  
Mutant, Harlem flying high, Streetwise using his Super  
Punch power, Aurora becoming invisible, Candice and  
Joan being transdogmafied into Dreamer and Skater,  
Tyron using Leviation on a table, EF punching a Cano-  
Mutant, Cyan typing on a computer just as someone is  
sneaking up behind him, Goldenrod getting a drop on a  
hunter, Powerplay using his water power, Stalker leaping  
out of the shadows, and finally, Dama winking at the  
camera, before becoming Damage and attacking the  
camera, then the camera cuts to:  
  
  
A plain white background, at which nothing happens then  
Everybody leaps in from off-screen (left and right) and  
takes a fighting pose before the camera FADES OUT to:  
  
  
The Road Rover Symbol seen at the beginning. The Road  
Rover spins and separates into two, just as the words,  
"Road Rovers" fades in. One of the Road Rover Symbols  
enters the "o" in "Rovers". A moment later, the words,  
"Quick Strike" also fades in, with the remaining Road  
Rover Symbol entering the "Q" in "Quick". As the  
background music fades away, so does the words and  
symbols.  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
SCENE-Castle Wyvern-Courtyard  
  
  
This is a place where gargoyles and humans   
mingle. Several humans are about, surrounding   
a scene, which involves Goliath, Brooklyn,   
Bronx, Broadway, and Lexington. Goliath is a   
male lavender gargoyle who looks like he's   
30 (in human years). Brooklyn is a male red   
gargoyle who has a beak and horns. Broadway   
is a male rotund greenish-blue gargoyle.   
Lexington is a male olive green gargoyle who   
has web wings (makes him look like a flying   
squirrel). Bronx is a male blue gardog, with   
a light blue underbelly. The words, "Convergence   
(Silver Saga part one)" fades in then fades away.   
The words, "Scotland - 994" fades in before   
fading away. Goliath stares at them in disapproval.  
  
  
GOLIATH  
(STERN}  
I can't believe you three.  
  
  
Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington sighs.  
  
  
BROOKLYN/LEXINGTON/BROADWAY  
(ASHAMED)  
Sorry.  
  
  
GOLIATH   
(CROSSLY)  
We're suppose to protect the castle and those that   
live in it, not terrorize them.  
  
  
GOLIATH  
(COMMANDING)  
Tonight, you three shall remain in the rookery. And...  
  
  
Goliath indicates Bronx.  
  
  
GOLIATH   
(STERN)  
Take him with you.  
  
  
BROOKLYN/LEXINGTON/BROADWAY   
(SUBMISSIVE)  
Yes, Goliath.  
  
  
GOLIATH   
(PLEASED)  
Good.  
  
  
Goliath glides upwards towards the turret, at   
same time, three gardogs similar to Bronx,   
except two are golden brown and one is blue   
like Bronx. They are Bronx's mom, Bronx's dad,   
and Bronx's brother.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER   
(IN DOG LANGUAGE, SMUG)  
Looks like you really step into it, this time, big bro.  
  
  
Bronx sighs.  
  
  
BRONX   
(*IDL, ANNOYED)  
I know.  
  
  
BRONX'S MOM   
(IDL/ASHAMED)  
Still I can't believe you.  
  
  
Bronx's mom shakes her head.  
  
  
BRONX'S MOM   
(IDL, CROSSLY)  
Being egged on like that.  
  
  
BRONX'S DAD   
(IDL/STERN)  
Yeah.  
  
  
BRONX   
(IDL/ANNOYED)  
Yeah, yeah. I know.  
  
  
Bronx smirks.  
  
  
BRONX   
(IDL/SMUG)  
But you gotta admit, it's cool.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER   
(IDL/PLEASED)  
Yeah.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER   
(IDL/CURIOUS)  
By the way, are you gonna be free tomorrow night?  
  
  
BRONX   
(IDL/CONFUSED)  
I think so, why?  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER   
(IDL/EXCITED)  
I wanna play tag!  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER   
(IDL/PLEADING)  
Please?  
  
  
BRONX   
(IDL/BLUNT)  
Sure.  
  
  
BRONX   
(IDL/HONEST)  
I promise.  
  
  
Bronx's brother smiles.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER   
(IDL/PLEASED)  
Thanks, Bro.  
  
  
Brooklyn looks at Bronx.  
  
  
BROOKLYN   
(STERN)  
Come on.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER   
(IDL/TRUTHFUL)  
Time for thou punishment.  
  
  
BRONX   
(IDL/UNEASY)  
I know...  
  
  
BRONX   
(IDL/BLUNT)  
See you tomorrow.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER   
(IDL/HONEST)  
I'll be waiting.  
  
  
Brooklyn leads Bronx into the rookery,   
with Broadway and Lexington following.   
Bronx's brother frowns slightly. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Castle Wyvern-Turret  
  
  
The sun can be seen, shining down on several   
statues, most of them gardogs, and the rest   
gargoyles. All seems to be quiet. Two Vikings   
can be seen walking towards the statues,   
with the Captain of the Guard trailing them.   
The Captain stops trying to protect one of   
the statues.  
  
  
CAPTAIN   
(ANGUISHED)  
STOP!!! This isn't part of the deal!  
  
  
CAPTAIN  
(REASONED)  
You're suppose to leave the gargoyles alone!   
Stop this madness, now!  
  
  
One of the vikings holds the captain back   
while other viking steps towards the statues.   
The captain struggles, but it's useless.   
Viking #1 regards the captain coldly.  
  
  
VIKING #1  
(COLD)  
No. These freaks deserve what's gonna come to them. Now...  
  
  
Viking #1 glances among the statues, and he smirks   
a deadly smirk.  
  
  
VIKING #1  
(SINISTER)  
Which one I should "free" first?  
  
  
CAPTAIN  
(EXCITED)  
NONE! We have a deal!  
  
  
Viking #2 pokes the Captain with his mace. He smirks.  
  
  
VIKING #2  
(STERN)  
Shut up, old man, unless you wish to share their fate.  
  
  
The captain hangs his head.  
  
  
CAPTAIN  
(APPOLOGETIC)  
I'm Sorry.  
  
  
CAPTAIN  
(DEFEATED)  
I should've never done that deal.   
  
  
Viking #1 moves among the statues, before stopping   
at one that looks like Bronx's brother. He smiles.  
  
  
VIKING #1  
(BLUNT)  
I chose this one.  
  
  
VIKING #1  
(MUSING)  
It's too small to be worth anything.  
  
  
Viking #1 raises his mace over his head.  
  
  
VIKING #1  
(CONTEMPT)  
Time to die, little one...  
  
  
The camera pans over to the captain, with   
shadows playing across his features. The   
shadows shows something being smashed. The   
captain blinks.  
  
  
CAPTAIN  
(SHOCKED)  
NO.  
  
  
VIKING #1  
(HAPPY)  
Let's move on, shall we?  
  
  
The vikings move on, dragging the Captain with them. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Castle Wyvern-Courtyard  
  
  
It is now night. Brooklyn, Broadway, Bronx, and   
Lexington steps out of the rookery, and stares   
in horrifying shock, at the destruction that is   
layed out before them.  
  
  
BROOKLYN   
(STUNNED)  
My god...  
  
  
LEXINGTON   
(SHAKEN)  
We...We better see if there's any survivors.  
  
  
Broadway nods.  
  
  
BROADWAY   
(UNSETTLED)  
Right.  
  
  
Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway moves off.   
Bronx frowns and starts moving the other way,   
searching for someone.  
  
  
BRONX   
(IDL/URGENT)  
Bro?  
  
  
Bronx continues to move onward, frowning deeply.  
  
  
BRONX   
(IDL/FRANTIC)  
Bro, come on! Talk to me! PLEASE!  
  
  
Bronx blinks as his front paws hit something. He looks   
down and sees a piece of a statute: Bronx's brother's   
head. Bronx takes a step back, and starts breathing   
shallowly.  
  
  
BRONX   
(IDL/HORRIFIED)  
NO.  
  
  
From behind Bronx, a ghostly image of Bronx's brother can be seen.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL/DISTANT)  
Bro...  
  
  
Bronx blinks and turns around.  
  
  
BRONX  
(IDL/CONFUSED)  
What?  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL/ACCUSING)  
You fail. You're suppose to protect me...You've failed...  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL/DEFEATED)  
Now, I must leave you for all that you didn't do...  
  
  
Bronx starts to move forward, even as the ghostly   
image starts to fade.  
  
  
BRONX  
(IDL/ANXIOUS)  
NO! I can't lose you!  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL/DISTANT)  
I must go...Good-bye, bro...  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL/DISTANT)  
Good bye, forever...  
  
  
BRONX  
(IDL/FRANTIC)  
NO! STAY!!!  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL/SAD)  
I must leave...  
  
  
Bronx's brother turns to stone, with a mace posed   
over the statute, as if ready to shatter the statute.   
Bronx stares and starts to run.  
  
  
BRONX  
(IDL/SHOCKED)  
NO!!!  
  
  
Bronx's brother turns to stare at Bronx with   
sightless eyes.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL/SAD)  
Good-Bye...  
  
  
The mace smashes into Bronx's brother,   
shattering him. Bronx stares for a few   
seconds before:  
  
  
BRONX  
(IDL/SCREAMING/HORRIFIED)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
  
Bronx's screams echoes. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Eldon's Room  
  
  
This is very similar to what would be in a   
normal bedroom: Bed, desk, chair, etc. Eldon   
is in his bed, sleeping. Suddenly, without   
any warning, he sits up, panting, as if he   
just had a bad dream. He looks around, trying   
to control his breathing.  
  
  
ELDON  
(FRENZIED)  
It was just a nightmare.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(REMEMBERING)  
No. That's a *REAL* Nightmare.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DEPRESSED)  
Bro, I'm sorry.  
  
  
Eldon sighs.  
  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
I'm very sorry.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SINCERELY)  
If there was a way to bring you back to life, I would   
do it. Even if it's the cost of my own life...  
  
  
ELDON  
(DETERMINED)  
I would bring you back, bro. No matter the cost.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Parvo's Hideout  
  
  
This is a medium sized building. There's a sign   
on the building that reads: "GenPar Industries".   
Several Cano-Mutants and Fish-Mutants can be seen,   
marching up and down this building's perimeter.   
The Camera cuts to:  
  
  
SCENE-Parvo's Hideout-Office  
  
  
This is a lush office, that seems to have a air   
of relaxation, but at the same time, it could   
make one very nervous. General Parvo and the   
Groomer are here. Parvo is a cyborg (half-human,   
half-machine) with his right forearm and his   
left leg are machines. He is wearing a green shirt   
(that has no sleeves) and tan pants. He also   
sports a bicycle helmet. Groomer is a human   
female, who is wearing a red jumpsuit, and black   
boots. Parvo stomps around the room, in a huff.  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANGRY)  
I...HATE THEM!!!  
  
  
PARVO  
(FURIOUS)  
Everytime I have a plan that guarantees success,   
they interfer! And if not them, then those associated   
with THEM!!!  
  
  
Parvo slams his metal hand into the desk,   
smashing a hole through it. He sighs.  
  
  
PARVO  
(DESPERATE)  
All I want is a plan to go smoothly...  
  
  
Parvo screams.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SCREAMING)  
IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!  
  
  
Groomer frowns.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(BLUNT)  
If you're done, I've a plan.  
  
  
Parvo stops screaming and looks at Groomer, waiting.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(DISARMINGLY)  
That will ensure the destruction of the Rovers, as   
well as the Strayers, the Wanderers, the Wild Kats  
...all of them shall fall.  
  
  
Parvo hrms.  
  
  
PARVO  
(EXPECTANT)  
And how this will be done?  
  
  
Groomer hold out a bag.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(PLEASED)  
With this.  
  
  
Groomer opens the bag and out falls several   
stones. Parvo regards the stones, before   
looking at Groomer with a skeptical look.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
This is not ordinary stone, my general. This is the   
remains of a once living gargoyle...or in this case   
gardog...who was smashed. We can turn him into a Garno-Mutant   
and set him loose on the Rovers.  
  
  
Parvo frowns.  
  
  
PARVO  
(CAUTIOUS)  
There's a problem with that. We need to know magic.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(MUSING)  
Actually we don't need to know magic, per say.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(EXPLAINING)  
There's a scroll out there with the spell on it that   
any non-magic user can use. Unfortunately, there's a   
slight problem.  
  
  
PARVO  
(CONCERNED)  
And that is?  
  
  
GROOMER  
(BLUNT)  
Demona has that scroll.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(DOUBT)  
True, she's not using it anymore, but she's not giving   
up any spell very easily.  
  
  
Parvo hrms.  
  
  
PARVO  
(COMMANDING)  
Then, we shall "borrow" the scroll when   
Demona isn't capable at defending. During   
the day. Groomer, get your van and our best   
Cano-Mutants available.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(SUBMISSIVE)  
Yes, sir.  
  
  
The Groomer leaves. Parvo smirks widely.  
  
  
PARVO  
(OMINOUS)  
Soon. Very soon...  
  
  
Parvo chuckles. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Nightstone Industries  
  
  
This is a very impersonal building, that seems to   
ooze evil. Some guards can be seen flying out of   
the building. They're unhurt, but stunned as the   
battle continues on inside. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Nightstone Industries-Hallway  
  
  
Groomer, Parvo and several Cano-Mutants   
are attacking several Nightstone guards.   
Groomer stands up.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(SHOUTING)  
CANO-MUTANTS ATTACK!!!  
  
  
Groomer gets behind a desk and looks over at Parvo.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(BLUNT)  
We should be able to gain the scroll, before   
all authoriatives or Rovers arrive.  
  
  
PARVO  
(PLEASED)  
Good.  
  
  
Several Guards rushes in.  
  
  
GUARD #1  
(PROUD)  
You're not getting nowhere near Ms. Destine!  
  
  
GUARD #2  
(BOLD)  
We will not let you by! You will have to kill us!  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANNOYED)  
Alright. If that's the way you want it...  
  
  
Parvo indicates several Mutants with sharp claws and teeth.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BORED)  
Cano-Mutants. Kill them.  
  
  
As the Cano-Mutants, advances the guards backtracks very quickly.  
  
  
GUARD #1  
(UNNERVED)  
Ummmm.  
  
  
GUARD #2  
(NERVOUS)  
You know, that's not necessary..  
  
  
GUARD #1  
(NERVOUS)  
Yeah. We're quite willing to leave.  
  
  
GUARD #2  
(NERVOUS)  
Really. Look we'll show you.  
  
  
The guards flees. Groomer smiles.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(BLUNT)  
Time to gain the scroll.  
  
  
SCENE-Nightstone Industries-Dominique's office  
  
  
This is a tasteful, but a little too   
impersonal office. Dominique Destine   
is here. She is a human female with   
green eyes, deep red hair, and is   
wearing a blood red buisness dress.   
Groomer and Parvo suddenly barges in   
with many Cano-Mutants in tow.   
Dominique stares.  
  
  
DOMINIQUE  
(COLD)  
YOU.  
  
  
Dominique scowls and prepare to jump, but Parvo   
and Groomer aims their pistols.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SNIDELY)  
Ah, ah. Just stay RIGHT there.  
  
  
Dominique settles down and fumes.  
  
  
DOMINIQUE  
(FURIOUS)  
What do you want?  
  
  
GROOMER  
(STERN)  
We know that you have a particular scroll that   
could bring anybody back to life.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(CURTLY)  
We require that scroll.  
  
  
Dominique frowns.  
  
  
DOMINIQUE  
(CONTEMPLATION)  
What if I refuse?  
  
  
DOMINIQUE  
(SLY)  
You can't kill me.  
  
  
Parvo nods.  
  
  
PARVO  
(PLEASED)  
True. But there is somethings worse than death.   
Just imagine if the truth comes out, Dominique.   
About you and your quest to kill humanity. As   
well as your secret identity.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SMUG)  
You'll lose Nightstone faster than one can say, "Now".  
  
  
Dominique scowls, but sighs.  
  
  
DOMINIQUE  
(COLD)  
Fine. You will get your scroll.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(STERN)  
No tricks, Demona.  
  
  
DOMINIQUE  
(COLD)  
Alright.  
  
  
Dominique hands a scroll to Parvo.  
  
  
DOMINIQUE  
(COLD)  
Here you go.  
  
  
Parvo smiles.  
  
  
PARVO  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks. We shall now take our leave.  
  
  
DOMINIQUE  
(BLUNT)  
Just a moment, Parvo.  
  
  
DOMINIQUE  
(SAVAGE)  
You may defeated me, now, but be wearily when the sun   
comes down. I may come looking for that scroll.  
  
  
DOMINIQUE  
(DEADLY)  
Go. Now.  
  
  
Parvo and Groomer and the Cano-Mutants backs out of   
the room, their eyes constantly on Dominique. Once   
they're gone. Dominique sighs heavily. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
  
Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted   
complex of buildings (shaped like fire hydrants)   
and clear tubing (that connects the buildings   
together). Sunlight also shines from above. This   
is where the Road Rovers base all their operations   
from.  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Conference Room  
  
  
This is the room where the Rovers receive their   
current missions. In the middle of the room is   
a table with 14 chairs surrounding it. On the   
balcony, There is really bright lights in there.   
The Master stands here. He is a male human in   
form but has long white hair and glowing white   
eyes.To the far left is a giant monitor (Television).   
The Road Rovers, Blades and Eldon are here as well,   
looking at the Master. The Road Rovers are: Hunter,   
a male Golden Retriever Cano-Sapien, Colleen, a   
female Collie Cano-Sapien, Blitz, a male Doberman   
Cano-Sapien, Exile, a male Siberian Husky   
Cano-Sapien, and Greta, a female Rottweiler Cano-  
Sapien. All of them wear the typical Road Rover   
Metallic Uniform. There is also Muzzle, a male   
Rottweiler, wearing a straitjacket and a metal   
muzzle. Muzzle is a normal dog, and Shag, a male   
Sheepdog Cano-Sapien, who is simply a bigger version   
of his normal dog form. Blades is a male Greyhound   
Cano-Sapien, and is wearing the typical Road Rover   
Metallic Uniform, except Blades has a blue collar.   
Eldon is in his Rottweiler form (He's a completely   
black rottweiler). Master addresses all.  
  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
I would like to introduce the newest full fledged   
Road Rover. He hasn't decided which team to join   
yet. So, we're gonna wait and see.  
  
  
The Master eyes Eldon.  
  
  
MASTER  
(ANNOYED)  
Assuming, of course that a certain person doesn't   
whack their heads off first.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DEFENSIVE)  
Sheesh. Do one little mistake and it haunts you for   
the rest of your life. Tell me when you will forget   
about "I nearly slice Mich Doberman's head off"   
incident?  
  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)  
Never.  
  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Unfortunately, Weird Boy is right.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMFORTING)  
Don't worry it would be all forgotten...in a couple of years.  
  
  
Colleen nods.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
Yeah, guv.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Thanks.  
  
  
GRETA  
(CURIOUS)  
So, who's the next Rover on the block?  
  
  
BLADES  
(CURIOUS)  
Yeah.  
  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
Well, then...  
  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
Allow me to introduce you to:  
  
  
At this point in time, EF walks in. He smiles.  
  
  
EF  
(FRIENDLY)  
I'm Edward Franklin. I rather be called EF or Eddie.  
  
  
The Rovers waves.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(FRIENDLY)  
Hi. I'm Hunter.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(FRIENDLY)  
Pleased to meetcha, mate. I'm Colleen.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MACHO)  
And you can call me MISTER Blitz, Mop Boy, Jr.  
  
  
EF growls.  
  
  
EF  
(ANNOYED)  
DON'T call me Mop Boy, Jr.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(TAUNTING)  
Oh, really? And what are you gonna do if I keep calling   
you Mop Boy, Jr?  
  
  
EF  
(BLUNT)  
This.  
  
  
EF pulls a robot out of his fur and twists him into a priztel.   
EF then hands the newly priztel robot to Blitz who ulps.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(NERVOUS)  
Okay...EF.  
  
  
EXILE  
(FRIENDLY)  
Greetings, comrade. I'm Exile.  
  
  
GRETA  
(FRIENDLY)  
Hey. Greta's the name. Staying beautiful while fighting   
crime is the game.  
  
  
Blades bows.  
  
  
BLADES  
(FRIENDLY)  
Blades Broadsword. At your service.  
  
  
Eldon indicates Muzzle and Shag.  
  
  
ELDON  
(FRIENDLY)  
I'm Eldon Wyvern, and this is Muzzle, and this is...  
  
  
EF smiles.  
  
  
EF  
(REASSURING, FRIENDLY)  
Shag. How are you doing, cuz?  
  
  
Shag mutters something. EF smiles.  
  
  
EF  
(PLEASED)  
Well, your mom and dad are doing okay, They're proud of   
you.  
  
  
Blitz blinks.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(STUNNED)  
You and Mop Boy are cousins?!  
  
  
EF  
(TRUTHFUL)  
Yeah. Can't you see the family resemblance?  
  
  
Blitz peers closely at EF then Shag, before nodding. EF   
smiles as he regards Shag.  
  
  
EF  
(SLY)  
So, I've heard you've a girlfriend, Shag. Who is she?  
  
  
Shag mutters something. EF stares at Shag.  
  
  
EF  
(STUNNED)  
You're dating a *CAT*?!  
  
  
Shag mutters something as he and EF heads off. Eldon   
hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Well, there goes peace and tranquility around here.  
  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Nyet. Peace and Tranquility is over at Freelance Rover   
Mission Control.  
  
  
Eldon facepalms as Hunter glances at the Master.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Is the meeting completed?  
  
  
MASTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
It's not. We have received word that Nightstone has been   
attacked by Parvo. And since Nightstone means Demona,   
whatever Parvo has stolen, can be considered very   
dangerous in his hands. Our operatives, the Spy Rovers, has   
searched but Parvo made a clean getaway, and Miss Destine   
hasn't been quite as forthcoming with information about   
whatever Parvo has stolen, so we're effectively in the dark.  
  
  
Master addresses the Rovers.  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
Get ready, and keep your eyes and ears open. Whatever   
Parvo has planned, it's not going to be good. If at all.  
  
  
The Rovers, Blades, and Eldon nods.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
You got it, Master.  
  
  
Blades hrms.  
  
  
BLADES  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
I'll get the Freelance Rovers assigned to New York, to start   
sniffing out clues. We need to know NOW, not later. And we   
need to inform Shag and EF about this. Hopefully, they'll be   
able to help.  
  
  
Eldon hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(MUSING)  
I'm certain they'll be able to help greatly. Besides which,   
somehow we're gonna need all the help we can get.  
  
  
ELDON  
(CAUTIOUS)  
And that's a definite.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Parvo's Hideout-Laboratory  
  
  
There are several machines here, some seems to be out of a   
mad scientist's lab. There's a table with someone on it, who   
is covered by a white sheet in the center of this room. Parvo   
is manning the master control while Groomer is doing some   
final checks. Parvo frowns.  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANXIOUS)  
Well?  
  
  
Groomer checks the machines, and hrms.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(HONEST)  
As ready as we will ever be. Enough amperage is running   
through the machines.  
  
  
Parvo smiles.  
  
  
PARVO  
(PLEASED)  
Then, let's do this.  
  
  
Groomer unrolls the scroll and frowns intently.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(CHANTING)  
Spirit to return to thou body, and to set things right, be one   
again...Mind, Body, and Soul!  
  
  
The moment Groomer stops talking, Parvo pulls the switch.   
A combination of electricity and magic strikes the body   
under the sheet at the same time. After a few seconds Parvo   
raises the switch, stopping the electricity. Groomer and   
Parvo looks at the table.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(EAGER)  
Come on, work...  
  
  
A hand belonging to the person on the table starts twitching.   
Groomer notices this first.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(EXCITED)  
It works! YES!!!  
  
  
PARVO  
(EXCITED)  
IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!!!  
  
  
Groomer looks at Parvo.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(AMUSED)  
Let me guess: You always wanted to say that.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)  
Yup.  
  
  
The person on the table removes the sheet revealing that he's   
a Garno-Mutant (The Mutant version of a Garno-Sapien),   
except he's part metal and part flesh. The parts that is flesh   
reveals that he is Bronx's brother. In this form he shall be   
referred to as Garno. Garno sits up and looks around.  
  
  
GARNO  
(CONFUSED)  
Where am I?  
  
  
Garno regards Parvo and Groomer.  
  
  
GARNO  
(CONFUSED)  
And for that matter, who are you two?  
  
  
Groomer indicates herself and Parvo.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
I'm Groomer and that is General Parvo. We're your boss.   
Period.  
  
  
Groomer frowns as Garno looks at himself.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(BLUNT)  
We've...upgraded your body, slightly.  
  
  
GARNO  
(DRYLY)  
I notice.  
  
  
Garno looks at Groomer and Parvo.  
  
  
GARNO  
(QUESTIONING)  
So, what can I do for you two?  
  
  
GROOMER  
(BLUNT)  
I shall let General Parvo explain that.  
  
  
Parvo smiles.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)  
These are the enemies, the ones that try to stop us from   
taking over the world.  
  
  
A screen activates showing all of the Rovers (AND I do   
mean *ALL*), Strayers, Bounty Hunters, Wild Kats, and   
Storm Corps.  
  
  
PARVO  
(INFORMATIVE)  
You're to stop them at all cost. I want...No, rather...  
  
  
Parvo narrows his eyes.  
  
  
PARVO  
(COLD)  
I wish to have the Rovers on the endanger species list. For   
keeps. Understand?  
  
  
Garno nods.  
  
  
GARNO  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
I understand.  
  
  
Garno readies his armgun and aims it at several cardboard   
cut-outs.  
  
  
GARNO  
(THREATENING)  
And I will not fail. The Road Rovers and their allies shall   
be...  
  
  
Garno fires at a cardboard cut out that looks like Eldon. The   
laser blast neatly cuts the cut out in half. Garno smiles.  
  
  
GARNO  
(DEADLY)  
Utterly Destroyed. That I promise you.  
  
  
Parvo smiles.  
  
  
PARVO  
(DELIGHTED)  
Excellent.  
  
  
Parvo's features darkens and he smirks a dangerous smirk.  
  
  
PARVO  
(MEANCING)  
Excellent.  
  
  
Parvo and Groomer laughs lightly as Garno aims his gun at   
the camera and fires, causing a FADE OUT.  
  
  
  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
  
It is the same as before.  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Conference Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. The Master is on the balcony,   
waiting, as the Rovers, Blades, Eldon, and EF rushes in.   
The Master addresses all.  
  
  
MASTER  
(URGENT)  
Rovers, we've a emergency.  
  
  
MASTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Parvo has hijacked a train, carrying important milterary   
parts. These parts could theortically hamper the reversal   
process, making them still Cano-Mutants even while   
they're normal dogs. Which also means Parvo can still   
control them. He must be stopped.  
  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CONCERNED)  
What about the stuff he stole at Nightstone? Is it there?  
  
  
The master shakes his head.  
  
  
MASTER  
(CONCERNED)  
The operatives did not see anything unusual. He may be   
saving what he got from Nightstone as a back-up plan.  
  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNEASY)  
Blimey. Either way, it's not good.  
  
  
EXILE  
(UNEASY)  
Dah.  
  
  
GRETA  
(GRIM)  
Knowing Parvo, we will be in SERIOUS trouble if he decides   
to use whatever the demon has cooked up.  
  
  
Upon hearing Greta, Blitz frowns deeply, while Shag   
whimpers.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(UNSURE)  
I think I shall stay out of this mission...If I can.  
  
  
Blitz frowns deeply as it appears no one is listening to him.   
Blades and Eldon looks at the Master.  
  
  
BLADES  
(CURIOUS)  
Am I coming on this mission?  
  
  
ELDON  
(CURIOUS)  
And me?  
  
  
MASTER  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Yes. EF is coming too, this maybe a good mission for him.  
  
  
MASTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Also, Blades, keep the other Freelance Rovers informed   
of this, in case backup is required.  
  
  
Blades salutes.  
  
  
BLADES  
(BLUNT)  
You got it.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(GRIM)  
Good.  
  
  
EXILE  
(MUSING)  
Indeed.  
  
  
The Master turns to his console, and immediately frowns.  
  
  
EXILE  
(QUESTIONING)  
Something wrong, Master?  
  
  
MASTER  
(HONEST)  
A operative has reported in. He said there's something that   
looks like a Cano-Mutant except it seems like he has been   
beaten up with a ugly stick, and the fact that he's half   
machine.  
  
  
Colleen hrms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
That sounds like Parvo is digging low for his mutants.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(BOLD)  
Whatever. I'll bite his tooshie anyways.  
  
  
Eldon smirks.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Don't be weird boy, Blitz. I do a better job of that.  
  
  
Blitz frowns sternly at Eldon. Blades hrms.  
  
  
BLADES  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
We need to keep a eye out for that mutant.  
  
  
Hunter nods at Blades.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Then, we're on our way.  
  
  
Hunter glances at the Master.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CAUTIOUS)  
Unless there is something we need to know, Master.  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
Only this. Godspeed, Rovers. And good luck.  
  
  
The Rovers. Eldon, EF, and Blades smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(RIGHTEOUS)  
Thank you, Master. Now...  
  
  
Hunter addresses the rest of the Rovers, Eldon, EF, and   
Blades.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PROUD)  
LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!  
  
  
The Rovers races out of the room, with Eldon, Blades, and   
EF quickly following. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Canyon-Wall  
  
  
This desert canyon looks like any other desert canyon. A   
part of a wall opens up and reveals the Turbojet Rover, an   
airplane with turbines at the edge of the wings. The plane   
takes off, and circles once, before heading west. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Turbojet Rover-Cockpit  
  
  
This is a hi-tech cockpit. One side seats Hunter (Pilot), Blitz,   
Eldon, Blades, and Greta, while the other side has Colleen   
(Co-Pilot), Exile, Shag, Muzzle, and EF. Hunter activates   
the Autopilot and glances at Blades.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(URGENT)  
Blades, what is our status?  
  
  
Blades types something into the computer, then looks at the   
screen, then at Hunter.  
  
  
BLADES  
(INFORMATIVE)  
The train has a few mile headstart on us, but the Turbojet   
Rover should be move than faster enough to catch up with it.  
  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Exile? How about the train? Did Parvo got what he's after?  
  
  
Exile frowns.  
  
  
EXILE  
(MUSING)  
The operatives has pulled out. The last report is that Parvo is   
still searching.  
  
  
Colleen hrms to herself. Exile notices.  
  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
What are you thinking about comrade?  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Just thinking about that strange Cano-Mutant. Parvo didn't   
have a such a mutant until that raid on Nightstone. If that   
mutant is Demona's project...Then we could very well be   
walking into a trap.  
  
  
GRETA  
(STERN)  
Nah. We WILL win...or get killed in the progress and be   
ripped apart.  
  
  
Blitz grimaces.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(UNEASY)  
I REALLY don't like this.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(GRIM)  
I think you may be right for once, Blitz.  
  
  
Eldon brightens up.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
However... Whatever this mutant is, it will be going down   
and fast.  
  
  
EF hrms.  
  
  
EF  
(MUSING)  
I hope so, By the way Blades...  
  
  
EF  
(INTERESTED)  
Are we there, now?  
  
  
Blades nods.  
  
  
BLADES  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Yup. The train is right below us.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Then, let's do this.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Shag, you and Muzzle stay back and keep the Turbojet Rover   
flying. Alright?  
  
  
Shag mutters, "Sure!" while Muzzle grunts and nods in   
agreement. Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks guys.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Let's go guys. Time to stop Parvo.  
  
  
The Rovers (which now include Blades, Eldon, and EF)   
prepares to disembark, leaving Shag and Muzzle. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Train & Turbojet Rover  
  
  
A rope ladder comes out of the Turbojet Rover, as the   
Turbojet Rover slows to march the Train's speed. The Rovers   
(with the exception of Shag and Muzzle) works their down   
from the rope ladder and unto the Train. Once all are safely   
on the train, the Turbojet Rover moves back, still matching   
the train's speed. Hunter hrms, then points at a lock then at   
Blitz. Blitz smiles as his claws pops out. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Train-Empty Cargo Area  
  
  
This is a generally empty space. Claws can be seen cutting   
the lock, then the door leading to the outside, opens   
sideways, revealing the Rovers. Blitz's claws pops back in   
Blitz's paws. Hunter glances at Blades.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Blades, you and I are gonna do a sweep of this train to try to   
find Parvo or the equipment that he's after. Got it?  
  
  
Blades nods.  
  
  
BLADES  
(AGREEING)  
You got it.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Then, let's do it.  
  
  
Hunter runs off at Super Speed, leaving a trail of fire behind   
him. Blades copycats Hunter, and he too leaves a trail of fire   
behind, as he runs. Exile frowns.  
  
  
EXILE  
(HOPEFUL)  
I hope they come back with some information.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
I hope so, too, mate.  
  
  
At this point in time, Hunter runs in, a trail of fire behind   
him. He stops in front of the other Rovers.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CURIOUS)  
Found anything, Huntie Wuntie?  
  
  
Hunter shakes his head.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Nothing.  
  
  
At this point in time, Blades runs in, leaving a trail of fire   
similar to Hunter's. Hunter looks at Blades.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CURIOUS)  
Blades. Found anything?  
  
  
Blades points right.  
  
  
BLADES  
(INFORMATIVE)  
There are several Cano-Mutants in that direction. On guard.  
  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
We better get rid of the Mutants. They may sound the alarm   
to alert Parvo.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(AGREEING)  
Right.  
  
  
The Rovers sneaks until they get behind a couple of crates,   
with the Cano-Mutants just in front of the crates. Hunter   
regards all.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Not yet, guys. Let's wait until they're distracted.  
  
  
Colleen nods.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
Gotcha, Huntie.  
  
  
Hunter narrows his eyes.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Wait for it...  
  
  
Blitz smiles.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SLY)  
Goodie. Just tell me when the tooshie biting can start, Huntah.  
  
  
Hunter blinks.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Um...Right. By the numbers, Rovers. NOW!!!  
  
  
The Rover rushes forward. Blitz smiles.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MACHO)  
It's time for the biting of the soft parts!  
  
  
Blitz goes on a tooshie biting rampage causing four Cano-  
Mutants to scoot away, covering their tooshies. Blitz smirks   
widely, holding several pieces of cloth in his mouth. PAN to   
Colleen who is surrounding by several Cano-Mutants. She   
smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(SLY)  
Can I tell you gents one thing? YANKEES!!!  
  
  
Colleen dropkicks several Cano-Mutants, instantly knocking   
them unconscious. The camera pans over to Exile. Exile's   
eyes glows blue and a blue beam leaves his eyes and freezes   
several Cano-Mutants. Exile smiles as his eyes returns to   
normal.  
  
  
EXILE  
(SARCASTIC)  
Okay. Who ask for Cano-Popscales? They're ready.  
  
  
Eldon swings his sword, slashing several Cano-Mutants'   
pants. Eldon smirks as those Cano-Mutants run away.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SMUG)  
Slash! Slash! And more slash! I LOVE IT!  
  
  
Several Cano-Mutants proceeds to run away. Blitz watches   
them run, smiling.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(BOLD)  
HA! Come back here again and I will bite your tooshie.   
TWICE!  
  
  
EF looks ill.  
  
  
EF  
(DISTURBED)  
I feel ill. Thanks, Blitz.  
  
  
Blitz frowns and sticks out his tongue at EF.  
  
  
EF  
(BLUNT)  
Well, that's that.  
  
  
At this point in time, Parvo walks in. He stops and stares,   
frowning.  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANNOYED)  
It figures. Just when you thought you're gonna win, in   
comes the good guys.  
  
  
ROVERS  
(GRIM)  
PARVO.  
  
  
Greta aims her puppy blaster at Parvo.  
  
  
GRETA  
(STERN)  
FREEZE!!!  
  
  
A laser blast strikes Greta's hand, knocking the blaster from   
her hands. Groomer smirks while Greta hisses in pain.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(SARCASTIC)  
Oops. Clumsy me.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)  
I think not, Greta. Now since you want us you just gotta do   
one thing.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SMUG)  
Try and catch us.  
  
  
Parvo and Groomer races out of the room. Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(SHOUTING)  
NO!  
  
  
Hunter glances at the Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Let's pick up the trail.  
  
  
The Rovers races after Parvo and Groomer. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Train-Machine Area  
  
  
There are several machines are, some are just plain   
computers, the rest is a mixmatch of parts that takes a   
scientific mind to figure them out. Parvo and Groomer   
rushes in with the Rovers following. Hunter and Blades runs   
ahead and stops in front of Parvo and Groomer. Hunter   
frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
You're cornered Parvo, Why don't you just give up now?  
  
  
Desprite being surrounded by Rovers, Parvo smiles.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SLY)  
Actually, it is you PESTS that is cornered.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(SLY)  
Indeed.  
  
  
A large shadow moves behind the Rovers. Parvo smiles even   
more.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SMUG)  
Say hello to my newest team member. He would just love to   
hug you...to death.  
  
  
At this, the Rovers turns around and sees Garno. The Rovers   
blinks in shock and automatically takes a step back.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(STUNNED)  
BLIMEY!!!  
  
  
EXILE  
(STUNNED)  
Bulshoi!!!  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SCARED)  
Yah. I just knew I should stay in bed today...  
  
  
BLADES  
(STUNNED)  
Big, Ugly, and has lots of weapons. NOT a good   
combination.  
  
  
ELDON  
(STUNNED)  
Jenipenia...  
  
  
Garno arms his arm laser.  
  
  
GARNO  
(STERN)  
The Road Rovers. My master has requested that you leave   
this plane of existence. First Class. And I shall give him   
that. Prepare to play dead...forever.  
  
  
Hunter growls.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
The Rovers won't lie down, not without a fight!  
  
  
Hunter regards the other Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Time for a team effort, Rovers.  
  
  
The Rovers rushes forward, with Hunter leading the charge.   
Garno narrows his eyes, as Hunter charges him head-on.   
Garno picks hunter up and throws him against a machine.   
Hunter lands on the floor spread eagle, groaning in pain.  
  
  
GARNO  
(SMUG)  
Is that the best you got, Hunter?  
  
  
Colleen smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(SMUG)  
Then, try me on for size, guv.  
  
  
Colleen hits Garno with several karate kicks, Karate chops,   
and punches, and while Colleen furious assault did knock   
Garno down to one knee, it didn't serious hurt Garno. Garno   
backhands Colleen, sending her into some crates. Garno   
stands up.  
  
  
GARNO  
(SMUG)  
Nice try.  
  
  
Exile's eyes glows blue and a blue beam strikes Garno   
completely encased him in ice. Exile smirks as his eyes stops   
glowing.  
  
  
EXILE  
(SARCASTIC)  
I wonder if I should put a sign on this: "Do not thaw until Christmas".  
  
  
Garno stares at Exile through the ice, and with a terrifying   
roar of anger, he breaks free of his icy prison. Exile stares in   
shock, and takes a step back as Garno advances on him.  
  
  
EXILE  
(STUNNED)  
BULSHOI!!!  
  
  
Garno Reaches Exile, and it Quickly Becomes a Battle of   
Strength, but Garno Is Alot Stronger than Exile and He   
Throws Him over to Where Hunter Lies. Garno Then Opens   
His Arm Gun and Fires, Knocking Some Machines Loose,   
Which Falls over Hunter and Exile, Pinning Them. Garno   
Smiles.  
  
  
GARNO  
(BLUNT)  
Like I said and I will say again, nice try.  
  
  
Garno glances at Blitz, who is whimpering.  
  
  
GARNO  
(AMUSED)  
And you suppose to be next?  
  
  
Blitz shakes his head.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SCARED)  
Not me. I'm not a Rover. really...  
  
  
Blades steps up.  
  
  
BLADES  
(BOLD)  
You're going down.  
  
  
GARNO  
(AMUSED)  
Come on, then. try.  
  
  
Blades Smirks Then Rushing Forward, Copycatting Hunter.   
Garno Smiles as He Aims His Gun. Blades Stops   
Copycatting Hunter and Copycats Colleen and Dropkicks   
Garno. Before Garno Could Recover, Blades Copycats Exile   
and a Blue Beam Leaves Blades' Eyes Freezing Garno   
Completely. Blades Smirks Then Stares as Garno Breaks   
Free of the Icy Prison, Again. He Starts to Move Towards   
Blades, Hissing Angrily.  
  
  
GARNO  
(ANNOYED)  
You...are a annoying fly. and when flies bug people, they   
have a nature to go splat...  
  
  
Blades Rushes Forward, and Copycats Hunter. But this   
Time, Garno Is Ready. As Blades Runs Forward, Garno   
Swings His Robotic Arm Out. A Loud Crack Is Heard, Then   
Blades Goes Flying Back and Lands Heavily on the Ground,   
Gasping. Garno Aims His Armgun at Blades.  
  
  
GARNO  
(DEADLY)  
As you about to find out.  
  
  
Garno Aims His Gun at Blades, Who Is Still Too Stunned to   
Move. Just as the Gun Fires, Someone Tackles Blades out of   
the Way, Making the Blast Scorch the Ground Where Blades   
Was Lying. Blades Turns to Regard His Rescuer...EF.   
Blades Smiles.  
  
  
BLADES  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks, EF.  
  
  
EF smiles.  
  
  
EF  
(PLEASED)  
Free of charge, Blades.  
  
  
EF stands up and turns to regard Garno.  
  
  
EF  
(SMUG)  
I believe it's my turn.  
  
  
Garno regards EF silently before laughing.  
  
  
GARNO  
(UNCONCERNED)  
Go ahead. It's not like you can do any better.  
  
  
EF Frowns, and Searches Through His Fur and Pulls   
out the Missile Launcher Mark II, and Aims it at   
Garno.  
  
  
EF  
(SMUG)  
You ask for it. EAT MISSILE!!!  
  
  
EF Presses the Trigger. Garno's Eyes Widdens in Shock and   
He Raises a Arm as If to Block the Missile. The Missile   
Collides With Garno, and Explodes, Leaving Smoke, Ef   
Smiles.  
  
  
EF  
(THRILLED)  
HA! Beat that, technofreak!  
  
  
The Smoke Starts to Clear Away, Which Reveals Garno in   
One Piece, with a Blue Electroshield Power Up. The Shield   
Disappears as Ef Stares in Shock.  
  
  
EF  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT?! It can't be!  
  
  
Garno aims his own missile launcher.  
  
  
GARNO  
(ANNOYED)  
Nice missile. Here's mine.  
  
  
The missile launches but before it can hit EF, Blades pushes   
EF out of the way. EF smiles.  
  
  
EF  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks, Blades.  
  
  
Blades waves it off.  
  
  
BLADES  
(PLEASED)  
Hey. We're even.  
  
  
Eldon aims a puppy blaster behind Garno.  
  
  
ELDON  
(COLD)  
Hello, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Extremely Ugly.   
Just put your paws in the air. NOW.  
  
  
Garno places his paws in the air and turns around.   
Eldon frowns as he gets a good close look before   
staring in shock.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SHOCKED)  
Oh my. It can't be...  
  
  
ELDON  
(DISBELIEF)  
...Bro?  
  
  
Upon seeing that Eldon is distracted, Garno   
lunges forward, knocking the puppy blaster   
from Eldon's hand, and then quickly decking   
Eldon, who stumbles back, momentarily dazed.   
Garno smiles.  
  
  
GARNO  
(BLUNT)  
Well that was fun. But now it's time...  
  
  
Garno proceeds to aim his weapons at all of the Rovers.  
  
  
GARNO  
(COLD)  
For you all to say good-bye to one another.  
  
  
Parvo grins smugly.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SMUG)  
Finally. At long last. The End.  
  
  
Hunter hears this, and starts to move.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(WEAK, STRUGGLING)  
Noooo....  
  
  
Groomer smirks at Hunter.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(COOLLY)  
Give it up. It's over.  
  
  
Hunter finally gets up, and frowns intently.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STRUGGLING)  
This...is...not...over...  
  
  
Hunter throws out a tennis ball, which rolls to a stop   
at Garno's feet. The moment, the tennis ball touches   
Garno's feet, thick black smoke starts to come from   
the ball. Hunter addresses the Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(DEFEATED)  
Rovers, FALL BACK!!!  
  
  
The Rovers quickly runs off. A few seconds later,   
the smoke clears. Garno looks at Parvo.  
  
  
GARNO  
(HOPEFUL)  
Did I do good?  
  
  
Parvo smiles.  
  
  
PARVO  
(DELIGHTED)  
Good? You were Excellent!  
  
  
PARVO  
(EVILLY)  
Very Excellent.  
  
  
Parvo chuckles warmly, as several Cano-Mutants come   
in to take the equipment. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Turbojet Rover-Cockpit  
  
  
It is the same as before. Hunter sighs.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(ANNOYED)  
Well, that went well.  
  
  
Colleen comforts Hunter.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(COMFORTING)  
Well, Huntie. At least come from that with some information.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(DECISIVE)  
Like how powerful that new Cano-Mutant is.  
  
  
Blitz smiles smugly.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SMUG)  
And that the Cano-Mutant is afraid of me.  
  
  
Eldon narrows his eyes.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
That's funny. Since I saw you cowering.  
  
  
The other Rovers nods. Blitz bahs.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)  
Yah, yah. I at least didn't hesistated when you got a   
chance to stop him. Why did you hesistated?  
  
  
Eldon rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortably.  
  
  
ELDON  
(UNCOMFORTABLE)  
Well, that's because well...um...  
  
  
The other Rovers glances at Eldon. He sighs softly.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SAD)  
That's my brother.  
  
  
Colleen blinks.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONFUSED)  
Your brother? But I thought you said all except the   
current clan was killed.  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
Yeah. The only way one could come to life would be   
through...magic.  
  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(MUSING)  
So, that's what they've gotten from Nightstone. But why   
not more like your brother, El?  
  
  
Eldon has a unsettled look in his eyes. He sighs.  
  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Erosion would be my guess. The other statues are too worn away   
to be used by them so they just had my bro.  
  
  
Exile nods.  
  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
That explains a lot of things, except one. What now?  
  
  
Greta smiles, as she indicates Muzzle.  
  
  
GRETA  
(MUSING)  
Simple. We let Muzz here take care of him.  
  
  
BLADES  
(AGREEING)  
That might be the best possible answer for this situation.  
  
  
EF hrms.  
  
  
EF  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Maybe. But considering what happened, I think it   
may be much better...  
  
  
EF  
(BLUNT)  
If we unleashed the double team.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(GRIM)  
I hope it doesn't come to that, EF.  
  
  
ELDON  
(WORRIED)  
I have lost my brother once, I don't want to go that again.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
We know, mate. But you saw what was the end   
result of the fight.  
  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
It just may be our last chance.  
  
  
Eldon sighs, but nods. Hunter addresses all.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Now, time to plan our next move, before...  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Parvo decides to strike again, with his new toy in tow.  
  
  
Everybody nods. Exile notices Eldon, who is looking out   
the window, with a worried expression. Exile ahems.  
  
  
EXILE  
(CONCERNED)  
What's wrong, comrade?  
  
  
Eldon looks at Exile, then looks away, frowning deeply.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DISTANT)  
Just remembering. How much I wanted my brother back.   
And, now, it happened. But not the way I wanted.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
I shouldn't be fighting him. And he shouldn't be fighting me.  
  
  
BLADES  
(HONEST)  
I know what you mean, Eldon.  
  
  
Greta nods.  
  
  
GRETA  
(REASSURING)  
Me too. But at least take heart.  
  
  
GRETA  
(HOPEFUL)  
It can't get any worse.  
  
  
Shag mumbles something, which causes EF to frown.  
  
  
EF  
(WORRIED)  
I know, cuz. I hope Greta is right too.  
  
  
EF regards Eldon for a few seconds, frowning.  
  
  
EF  
(BLUNT)  
Otherwise, when we destroy that Mutant, we   
may also inadverently destroy Eldon as   
well. Emotionally.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Parvo's Hideout-Workout area and CanoMutator room  
  
  
This is a rather large room that is separate into two.   
One side is what looks like a Gym, with various   
Mutants (Cano, Fish, and Ninja) duking it out, while   
some is on the sideline either resting or waiting   
impatiently for their turn. The other side boasts the   
CanoMutator (It basically looks like a giant microwave)   
where "recruits" are Mutated into Mutants. Parvo and   
Groomer are off to the side, watching over the upgrade   
to the CanoMutator, while Garno is in the Workout area,   
practicing on the punching bag. The words, "Several   
hours later" appeears on screen before fading away.   
Groomer smiles.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(PLEASED)  
The parts are working as expected. We should be able   
to upgrade the army shortly.  
  
  
Groomer notices Parvo's frown. She frowns.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(CONCERNED)  
General, what's wrong?  
  
  
Parvo looks at Groomer.  
  
  
PARVO  
(FRUSTRATED)  
As if you haven't guess. Rovers.  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANNOYED)  
They're gonna find the Garno-Mutant's weakness, and   
exploit it to defeat him, and then guess what?  
  
  
PARVO  
(GRIM)  
We'll be on the run again. On the run from those   
accursed dogs.  
  
  
Groomer hrms.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(REASSURING)  
Don't worry, my general. The Garno-Mutant shall destroy   
the Rovers, then the other teams shall fall shortly.  
  
  
No response from Parvo. Grooomer frowns.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(COAXING)  
Wild Kats, Strayers, Maddog Bounty Hunters,   
Storm Corps, Wanderers, Freelance Rovers.   
They shall all soon fall to our will. Then,   
we shall discover the location of Mission   
Control, and kill Shepherd and those that   
live there. Following the RRMC's destruction,   
we shall locate Freelance Rover Mission   
Control and kill all of those that live there.   
With all of our enemies gone, we shall have   
our wish granted.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(BLISSFUL)  
World Domination.  
  
  
Parvo sighs.  
  
  
PARVO  
(DEPRESSED)  
As good as that sounds, Groomer. The Rovers will win.   
It's almost a sure bet. Unless...  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANGRY)  
We stop them first and kill them all.  
  
  
Groomer blinks.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(CURIOUS)  
How's that?  
  
  
Parvo hrms.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)  
Lend them into a trap, that not even Hunter's   
"luck" can save them.  
  
  
Groomer frowns.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(CONFUSED)  
But how? Anything that isn't already common knowledge   
would make the Rover edgy.  
  
  
Parvo taps a newspaper with the article, "New   
Parts for Special Projects". He smirks.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)  
With this. They're shipping replacement parts of   
those parts that could stabalize Cano-Mutants.   
That's how we will trap the Rovers.  
  
  
PARVO  
(INFORMATIVE)  
No doubt the Rovers would be assigned to guard the transport.   
We shall use a two ponged attack. While they attack the first   
attack, which consists of normal Cano-Mutants, they shall be   
tired.  
  
  
Parvo points at Garno.  
  
  
PARVO  
(STERN)  
That's when you come in. In their tired state, they shall   
be no match for you and the Ninja Dogs and the Fish   
Mutants surrounding them. They will be crushed.  
  
  
Garno bows deeply.  
  
  
GARNO  
(SUBMISSIVE)  
Your wish is my command.  
  
  
Garno levels his laser gun. He smirks.  
  
  
GARNO  
(DEADLY)  
The Road Rovers will be no more.  
  
  
Parvo smiles.  
  
  
PARVO  
(PLEASED)  
Yes.  
  
  
Parvo starts to laugh. The laugh ends with a coughing   
fit. Parvo looks at Groomer as he continues to cough.  
  
  
PARVO  
(COUGHING)  
LOSENAGE!!!  
  
  
Groomer readies a losenage dispenser.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(SUBMISSIVE)  
Yes, sir.  
  
  
Groomer fires one into Parvo. Parvo stops coughing.   
He sighs and smiles.  
  
  
PARVO  
(PLEASANT)  
Hmmmmm...Cherry.  
  
  
Parvo looks at Groomer.  
  
  
PARVO  
(THANKFUL)  
Thanks.  
  
  
Groomer smiles. Parvo looks out a window and smiles   
a very dangerous smile.  
  
  
PARVO  
(MEANACING)  
Rovers, your dog days are numbered.  
  
  
Parvo continues to laugh. Groomer and Garno joins in   
as the camera FADES OUT.  
  
  
  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
  
It is the same as before, except not alot of sunlight   
is shining through.  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Conference Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. The Master is already addressing   
the Rovers.  
  
  
MASTER  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
Rovers, thanks to Parvo's recent victory, we're in dire   
straits, as of right now.  
  
  
MASTER  
(GRIM)  
A transport is carrying replacement parts for   
the devices that Parvo originally tried to   
steal almost a year ago. The parts themselves   
would be enough to stablize the Cano-Mutants.   
With that, and what he has recently acquired,   
Parvo's army would be unstoppable. This cannot   
happen.  
  
  
MASTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
This is why I've assigned you as extra   
security during the transport journey.   
If Parvo interfers, you know what to   
do.  
  
  
The Rovers stands bold and proud, as Hunter steps forward.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PROUD)  
The transport will be safe.  
  
  
The Masters smiles reassured, before looking at Eldon.  
  
  
MASTER  
(CONCERNED)  
Eldon, in lieu of recent events, if you wish to back   
out of this mission, right now will be right time to   
do so.  
  
  
Eldon shakes his head.  
  
  
ELDON  
(TRUTHFUL)  
Don't worry Master. I'll be okay.  
  
  
Eldon smiles.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Trust me.  
  
  
EF grins.  
  
  
EF  
(REASSURING)  
And if something does happen, I'll keep a eye on Eldon.  
  
  
EF hrms then looks at the Master.  
  
  
EF  
(BLUNT)  
That is, assuming, I'm going on this mission.  
  
  
The Master looks at EF.  
  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
You're going, Edward.  
  
  
The Rovers smiles.  
  
  
BLADES  
(BOLD)  
Parvo's gonna realize that not even his pet Garno-Mutant   
is gonna stop us.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Right.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MACHO)  
And then I shall bite that Mutant's tooshie until he runs   
home to his mommy.  
  
  
Exile eyes Blitz.  
  
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
Don't be weird boy.  
  
  
GRETA  
(PLEASED)  
He's going down.  
  
  
Hunter smirks.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
We're ready.  
  
  
The Master nods.  
  
  
MASTER  
(HOPEFUL)  
Then, godspeed, Rovers.  
  
  
Hunter nods gratefully at the Master, before   
regarding the other Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PROUD)  
Then, Let's hit the road, ROVERS!!!  
  
  
The Rovers cheers as they race out.  
  
  
ROVERS  
(EXCITED)  
ALL RIGHT!!!  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Desert  
  
  
This is an apparently old highway stretches left and right   
seemingly for eternity. A giant crater is next to the   
highway, that being the only indication that something was   
there before. A part of the ground slides away, revealing   
a silo. The Sonic Rover blasts out of the silo, then   
levels off. The moment the Sonic Rover is clear, the   
ground slides back over the silo, covering it up. The Sonic   
Rover continues onward. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Transporter-Machine Area  
  
  
There are several machines, a few looking like the   
machines from "Let's Hit the Road". The Rovers are   
here, with Greta and Exile keeping a eye out for   
Parvo, and the rest getting ready. (This means,   
that currently Colleen is seemingly "dancing"   
around in the background). Hunter looks at Greta.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Anything?  
  
  
Greta looks out for a few more seconds, then shakes her head.  
  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Nothing.  
  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(MUSING)  
That's strange.  
  
  
Hunter hrms as he looks at Exile.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Exile? Anything?  
  
  
EXILE  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Nothing yet...Wait...  
  
  
Exile narrows his eyes, before he blinks.  
  
  
EXILE  
(EXCITED)  
I see Groomer's Van! It has several Cano-Mutants! Around 20!  
  
  
Blitz smiles.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SMUG)  
Ha. I figure we will be done with them and be back to   
Mission Control for a late dinner, and a nice   
peppermint milkshake.  
  
  
Exile frowns.  
  
  
EXILE  
(CAUTIOUS)  
Too small for something this big...  
  
  
ELDON  
(MUSING)  
...True. How 'bout my br--The Garno-Mutant. Is he there?  
  
  
Exile looks again before shaking his head.  
  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
As far as I can see, he's not on board.  
  
  
Blades frowns.  
  
  
BLADES  
(UNEASY)  
Now, *I'm* getting worried.  
  
  
At this point in time, Colleen stops "dancing", and   
turns to regard the other Rovers.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(EXCITED)  
What's going on, mates?  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SMUG)  
Well, Groomer is coming with 20 Cano-Mutants. Twenty   
tooshies I can bite. Tooshies...*drools*  
  
  
EF Grimaces.  
  
  
EF  
(WEIRDED OUT)  
...I'm beginning to see why everybody calls you "Weird Boy", Blitz.  
  
  
Blitz scowls. At this point in time, Groomer arrives   
with the Cano-Mutants. Instantly, The Rovers draws   
out various weapons and eyes Groomer wearily.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(PLEASED)  
Welcome, Rovers. To your final performance.  
  
  
Groomer addresses the Cano-Mutant Army (of a sort).  
  
  
GROOMER  
(ORDERING)  
Now, Cano-Mutants...ATTACK!!!  
  
  
Greta looks at the Mutants that has surrounded her. She   
smiles as she pulls out...a shaver.  
  
  
GRETA  
(SLY)  
Who's first?  
  
  
Greta grabs a shaggy looking Cano-Mutants, and with a   
evil smile, she shaves him furless. The Cano-Mutant   
freaks and runs off. Greta regards the other Mutants.  
  
  
GRETA  
(SMUG)  
Who's next to be "Furless Doggy"?  
  
  
The other Mutants yips and runs away from Greta.   
This makes Greta smile. Three mutants sneaks up   
on Greta...when they're suddenly frozen. Pan   
over to Exile, who is grinning.  
  
  
EXILE  
(SARCASTIC)  
That should make them cool their heels for a while.  
  
  
Pan over to Blitz, who is chasing four Mutants around.   
There is some cloth in Blitz's mouth.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(EXCITED)  
COME BACK HERE! YOUR TOOSHIE IS MINE!!!  
  
  
The Mutants just continues to run. Blitz sighs, but   
continues his chase. Pan to EF and Shag. EF hrms.  
  
  
EF  
(BLUNT)  
Ready, cuz?  
  
  
Shag smiles and nods. Both sheepdogs readies   
their missile launcher. Shag holds up a   
mirror and looks at it. Once the mirror is   
centered, Shag fires his missile launcher as   
EF fires his. As usual, Shag's missile comes   
out the wrong way, but it explodes in midair,   
revealing a net, which snares Mutants that is   
trying to sneak up on Shag. Shag smirks. EF's   
missiles explodes in midair, revealing a net,   
which snares 3 Mutants. EF grins.  
  
  
EF  
(PLEASED)  
Sheepdogs rule! Mutants drool!  
  
  
Shag and EF hi-fives each other. Pan over to Colleen,   
who is surrounded by some Mutants. Colleen sighs.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(SLY)  
Aw, come on, guv, didn't you heard about "Ladies first?"  
  
  
The Mutants seems to hesitate for a second. This is   
all Colleen needs. With a cry of, "Hanson!" she   
knocks one Mutant on his back, then with the cry of   
"N'Sync!" she sweepkicks another one into his back.   
Finally, with the cry of "Britney Spears!", she   
dropkicks the last one. All of unconscious. Colleen   
smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks, gents. It's been a pleasure.  
  
  
Pan to Blades, who is surrounded by several Cano-Mutants. He smirks.  
  
  
BLADES  
(BLUNT)  
Amaze at this, students...  
  
  
Blades copycats Hunter and runs around the   
Mutants, several times. The Mutants fires   
upon Blades, but misses every time. Blades   
stops running and watches as the ground   
tips over, making the basement part the   
top and making the top part, the basement.   
Blades smirks evilly.  
  
  
BLADES  
(SARCASTIC)  
Remember, there is a test on this...TOMORROW.  
  
  
Blades smiles. Pan to Eldon, who is running after   
some Cano-Mutants, waving his sword around. There   
is some slashes down on the Mutants' pants,   
revealing their underwear. Eldon grins madly.  
  
  
ELDON  
(INSANE)  
This is great. Who needs biting when slashing at tooshies is FUN!!!  
  
  
Greta glances at Groomer.  
  
  
GRETA  
(BOLD)  
That's the best you've?  
  
  
At this point in time, Parvo arrives. He smiles.  
  
  
PARVO  
(SLY)  
Oh you want a challenge, eh Rovers?  
  
  
ROVERS  
(EXCITED)  
PARVO!!!  
  
  
Blitz frowns.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(UNEASY)  
This isn't looking too good...  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)  
Allow me to reintroduce your friend and mine...  
  
  
Garno walks in, and stops beside Parvo.  
  
  
PARVO  
(PLEASED)  
Now, destroy them all.  
  
  
Garno nods.  
  
  
GARNO  
(SUBMISSIVE)  
Your wish is my command.  
  
  
Garno moves towards the Rovers.  
  
  
GARNO  
(COLD)  
Now, time to finish what we've started a few hours ago...  
  
  
The Rovers back away as Garno advances on the Rovers. All   
of the Rovers has worry etched on their faces.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNNERVED)  
BLIMEY!!! Groomer's attack was just a distraction!  
  
  
ELDON  
(FRANTIC)  
I'm not too sure about you guys, but the first fight wore me out...  
  
  
Exile rubs his eyes, which are bloodshot.  
  
  
EXILE  
(WORRIED)  
I need some visine...  
  
  
GRETA  
(ANXIOUS)  
I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!!! WAH!!!  
  
  
EF  
(GRIM)  
Not good. Not good at ALL.  
  
  
BLADES  
(UNNERVED)  
I hate to say this, but I think you're right, EF.  
  
  
Hunter hrms then looks at Shag.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Shag, take Muzzle out. IT'S TIME.  
  
  
Shag digs through his fur, then takes Muzzle out. Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Who's turn is it this time?  
  
  
EXILE  
(PLEASED)  
I believe it's my turn.  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Then, let's do it.  
  
  
Hunter and Exile readies to unleash Muzzle.  
  
  
HUNTER/EXILE  
(SHOUTING)  
LET'S MUZZ--  
  
  
Eldon jumps up.  
  
  
ELDON  
(EXCITED)  
WAIT!!!  
  
  
Exile and Hunter stops and looks at Eldon.  
  
  
ELDON  
(FRENZIED)  
Please! Let me talk to him! Maybe I can snap him out of it.  
  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Alright. But you've five minutes. No more, no less. Got it?  
  
  
Eldon nods, then walks up to Garno.  
  
  
ELDON  
(PLEADING)  
C'mon bro. Listen to me. Stop this, now.  
  
  
Garno narrows his eyes.  
  
  
GARNO  
(COLD)  
I don't know what you're talking about. My brother is DEAD.  
  
  
GARNO  
(BLUNT)  
Now, move out of the way, or you will die first.  
  
  
Eldon narrows his eyes.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
I will not move.  
  
  
ELDON  
(RIGHTEOUS)  
If you want the other Rovers, you will have to go through me first.  
  
  
Garno aims his gun at Eldon.  
  
  
GARNO  
(COLD)  
So be it.  
  
  
Eldon stares at Garno with a stubborn expression. At   
this, Garno seems to hesitate. Swiggy lines Cuts to:  
  
  
SCENE-Flashback-Castle Wyvern-Turret  
  
  
Bronx's brother turns to stare at Bronx,  
incrediblously. In the background, are   
various vikings being attacked by   
various gargoyles. Bronx still has that   
stubborn look that Eldon has.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL, STUNNED)  
ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL, EXCITED)  
The Viking coulda killed you!   
  
  
BRONX  
(IDL, HONEST)  
Hey. I'll be okay. I always am.  
  
  
Bronx's brother just sighs. Bronx looks at his brother.  
  
  
BRONX  
(IDL, BLUNT)  
Besides which, they were threatening to kill you.  
  
  
Bronx's eyes narrows.  
  
  
BRONX  
(IDL, STERN)  
And there's no way I would allow them to kill you, bro.  
  
  
Bronx's brother sighs again.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL, STUNNED)  
But I'm not worth it. Look at me. I'm worthless.  
  
  
He sighs.  
  
  
BRONX'S BROTHER  
(IDL, ANXIOUS)  
I should've been killed anyways.  
  
  
Bronx shakes his head.  
  
  
BRONX  
(IDL, BLUNT)  
Look. You're NOT worthless. You're my brother.  
  
  
Bronx smiles.  
  
  
BRONX  
(HONEST)  
And I would die for you, for anyone. And that will never change.  
  
  
This makes Bronx's brother smile. The swiggy lines cuts the   
camera to:  
  
  
SCENE-Transport-Machine Area  
  
  
It is the same as before. Garno is staring at Eldon.  
  
  
GARNO  
(STUNNED)  
You ARE my brother...  
  
  
Eldon sighs and smiles, while Parvo frowns tightly.  
  
  
PARVO  
(ORDERING)  
What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!!!  
  
  
Garno shakes his head.  
  
  
GARNO  
(BLUNT)  
NO.  
  
  
GARNO  
(SIMPLE)  
He's my brother. I will not kill him.  
  
  
Parvo blinks.  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANNOYED)  
WHAT?!  
  
  
Parvo points at Garno.  
  
  
PARVO  
(ANGRY)  
YOU WILL KILL HIM, NOW!!!  
  
  
GARNO  
(STERN)  
Make me.  
  
  
Parvo clenches his fists.  
  
  
PARVO  
(FURIOUS)  
FINE!  
  
  
Parvo draws out a laser pistol, and presses the trigger as   
he aims it at Garno. Eldon seems ready to take the shot,   
but Garno raises his metal arm, which got blasted by the   
shot. Garno frowns at the damage.  
  
  
GARNO  
(BLUNT)  
Nice.  
  
  
Garno reaches out and snags Parvo. He smirks as Parvo   
struggles helplessly.  
  
  
GARNO  
(COLD)  
Here's a "pick-me-up"...  
  
  
Garno lifts Parvo over his head, before tossing them.   
Parvo slams into some machines. Parvo groans in pain   
as he stares at Garno.  
  
  
PARVO  
(IN PAIN, ANGRY)  
YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!  
  
  
Parvo addresses the Fish Mutants and the Ninja Dogs.  
  
  
PARVO  
(IN PAIN, ORDERING)  
FISH MUTANTS!!! NINJA DOGS!!! ATTACK!!!  
  
  
Groomer frowns as the Mutants seems to hesitate.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(BLUNT)  
You heard the General.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(ORDERING)  
ATTACK!!!  
  
  
Garno frowns.  
  
  
GARNO  
(UNEASY)  
I forgot about them.  
  
  
Eldon rolls his eyes.  
  
  
ELDON  
(GRIM)  
Oy.  
  
  
Garno and The Rovers steps back as the Ninja Dogs   
and Fish Mutants advances, EF frowns.  
  
  
EF  
(UNNERVED)  
I think I'm very scared now.  
  
  
Blades nods.  
  
  
BLADES  
(WORRIED)  
So am I.  
  
  
Greta cries.  
  
  
GRETA  
(WORRIED)  
I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO BE PUMMLED!!!  
  
  
Blitz cries as well.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SCARED)  
I WANT MY MOMMY!!!  
  
  
EXILE  
(GRIM)  
Bulshoi...  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNNERVED)  
Blimey...  
  
  
Hunter glances at Eldon.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Can we now unleshed Muzzle?  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
Sure.  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Now...  
  
  
ROVERS/GARNO  
(SHOUTING)  
LET'S MUZZLE 'EM!!!  
  
  
Exile quickly removes the straps while Hunter   
removes the metal muzzle. Muzzle shreds the   
straitjacket and runs headlong towards the   
Ninja Dogs and Fish Mutants who eyes go wide   
in horror. Groomer frowns.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(UNEASY)  
Oh boy...  
  
  
GROOMER  
(UNEASY)  
Let me guess: This WILL hurt, right?  
  
  
Parvo nods.  
  
  
PARVO  
(GRIM)  
Yeah...  
  
  
Parvo frowns.  
  
  
PARVO  
(HONEST)  
This WILL hurt.  
  
  
Just as Muzzle is on them, the camera pans over to Garno   
and the Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(SICK)  
Muzz! Easy! Okay, that's enough for me...  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(SICK)  
GROSS!!!  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SICK)  
I can't watch this, anymore.  
  
  
EXILE  
(SICK)  
MY WORD!!!  
  
  
Greta smiles.  
  
  
GRETA  
(LOVINGLY)  
He's so dreamy whenever he rips the spleen out of others.  
  
  
Garno and the other Rovers regards Greta with a   
disturbed expression.  
  
  
BLADES  
(SICK)  
Just Ew. Just Ew.  
  
  
EF and Shag has Submarine sandwiches out. They eye   
the muzzling, then look at the sandwiches, and   
sticks them back into their fur.  
  
  
EF  
(SICK)  
...I don't feel hungry anymore...  
  
  
Shag mutters in agreement.  
  
  
GARNO  
(DISTURBED)  
What is he doing?  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
It's called muzzling.  
  
  
GARNO  
(SICK)  
Well, it has officially disturbed me.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah.  
  
  
Eldon frowns and turns away from the muzzling.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SICK)  
Espically, when something like THAT happens.  
  
  
Garno nods.  
  
  
GARNO  
(BLUNT)  
Indeed. It's nice to be alive once again.  
  
  
Eldon smiles.  
  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
Well, welcome back to the good side of things, bro.  
  
  
GARNO  
(UNEASY)  
Say, where's Parvo? And Groomer?  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(SHOCKED)  
Blimey! They got away!  
  
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
We need to find them!  
  
  
Greta frowns as she looks out the window.  
  
  
GRETA  
(ANNOYED)  
We are kinda too late for that. Look.  
  
  
The other Rovers look at the window, and spies   
the Groomer's Van racing away. Blades frowns.  
  
  
BLADES  
(ANNOYED)  
NO!  
  
  
EF  
(HOPEFUL)  
Oh well, maybe next time...  
  
  
Blitz grins toothingly.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SMUG)  
Yah, and then their tooshies will be MINE!!!  
  
  
Everybody hrms then looks at Exile, who shakes his head.   
Hunter frowns as he looks at the script.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CONFUSED)  
That's strange. Exile should be saying this, but...  
  
  
Hunter looks at Blitz.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Don't be weird boy.  
  
  
Blitz sulks. Colleen smirks.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASED)  
You do that so well, Huntie.  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks. I try.  
  
  
Hunter regards the other Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PROUD)  
TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!  
  
  
The Rovers howl in unison. Garno shrugs, but joins in.   
After the howl is done, Garno smiles.  
  
  
GARNO  
(PLEASED)  
You know, I feel like I belong...  
  
  
Eldon smiles.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SLY)  
You DO belong, baby bro. You always did.  
  
  
The other Rovers nods in agreement. Hunter addresses all   
the Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Let's go home, Rovers.  
  
  
Hunter looks at Garno.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
All of us.  
  
  
Garno smiles as the Rovers heads off. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Groomer's Van  
  
  
This is seemingly a typical van with a very   
untypical high-tech dashboard. Parvo,   
and Groomer are in the front, with some   
Cano-Mutants, Fish Mutants, and Ninja Dogs   
in the back. Groomer frowns.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(ANNOYED)  
Well, that was great.  
  
  
Groomer sighs.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(DISAPPOINTED)  
I'm sorry, my general...  
  
  
Parvo waves it off.  
  
  
PARVO  
(HONEST)  
It's okay, Groomer. I don't blame you.  
  
  
Parvo frowns intently.  
  
  
PARVO  
(COLD)  
Besides, I said he will suffer for his transgressions. And   
he shall, oh, he SHALL.  
  
  
Groomer frowns.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(CONFUSED)  
How will he be paying for this, my general?  
  
  
Parvo smiles.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)  
The machines that supplies the Garno-Mutant has a   
nasty side effect: Toxic fluid floods his body.   
That's why we need nutrients to fight off the   
toxic shock every two hours. Special nutrients.  
  
  
PARVO  
(INFORMATIVE)  
In fact, right around now, he should be starting having   
a fever, and inital disruptions of his nervous and   
motion systems. but that's just the beginning.  
  
  
Parvo takes out a vial and drops it on the floor. The   
vial breaks, and the fluid within the vial quickly   
evaporates.  
  
  
PARVO  
(DEADLY)  
His nervous systems shall fail, and shortly after   
that, the motion system. The Rovers may try to   
save him, but with the time remaining they shall   
fail. That vial was the only thing to save him. A   
shame, that.  
  
  
Parvo smirks evilly.  
  
  
PARVO  
(COLD)  
From there, he will have a slow and lingering death.   
This mistake will never haunt us ever again.  
  
  
Groomer smiles slightly.  
  
  
GROOMER  
(PLEASED)  
That would be excellent. Although it seems that my idea   
was flawed from the start.  
  
  
Parvo grins.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)  
Don't worry about it.  
  
  
PARVO  
(REASSURING)  
Besides, your idea isn't flawed, but they need to be   
upgraded to the next level...  
  
  
GROOMER  
(PLEASED)  
How so, my general?  
  
  
Parvo hrms.  
  
  
PARVO  
(BLUNT)  
Not right now, Groomer. For now, let's go home and set things up.  
  
  
PARVO  
(MUSING)  
And although we did got betrayed, he will not live for long.  
  
  
PARVO  
(HAPPY)  
And we did get some parts from before. All in all, not a bad day.  
  
  
Groomer nods and continues to pilot. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Sky-Sonic Rover  
  
  
The Sonic Rover can be seen, flying over a bustling city. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Sonic Rover-Cockpit  
  
  
It is the same as before. Hunter addresses Garno and   
the other Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLESANT)  
We should be coming up on Mission Control in a few short hours.  
  
  
The Rovers smiles. Garno, however, frowns. Hunter notice this first.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CURIOUS)  
What's wrong?  
  
  
Garno sighs.  
  
  
GARNO  
(MUSING)  
Well, it's this thing with Parvo. He promised to make sure   
that I suffer. I guess I'm just...scared.  
  
  
Eldon smiles.  
  
  
ELDON  
(TRUTHFUL)  
Parvo's just blowing smoke. Nothing's gonna happen to you.  
  
  
Eldon smiles slyly.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SLY)  
And if Parvo does attack you, we'll just place Blitz in   
the line of fire.  
  
  
Blitz scowls while Garno cheers up.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)  
HEY!!!  
  
  
Garno hrms.  
  
  
GARNO  
(MUSING)  
Thanks, bro. And I still have a question.  
  
  
Exile smiles.  
  
  
EXILE  
(CURIOUS)  
And that is?  
  
  
GARNO  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
How did my brother get the new fur coat?  
  
  
Colleen hrms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
You see, that's kinda of a long story.  
  
  
Colleen eyes Eldon.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(MUSING)  
BUT... I think your brother would be alot better at explaining that.  
  
  
Everybody else nods, while Eldon blinks.  
  
  
GRETA  
(SLY)  
Yeah.  
  
  
BLADES  
(PLEASED)  
Definitely.  
  
  
EF  
(AGREEING)  
I don't know what these guys are talking about, but   
I'm agreeing as well.  
  
  
GARNO  
(UNEASY)  
So, bro...  
  
  
GARNO  
(CURIOUS)  
How DID you get that fur coat?  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(QUICK)  
Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you and EF later.  
  
  
Eldon looks at Garno, and seems to notice beads   
of sweat on Garno's forehead.  
  
  
ELDON  
(CONCERNED)  
Are you feeling okay, bro?  
  
  
Garno hrms.  
  
  
GARNO  
(UNEASY)  
Well, it is kinda hot.  
  
  
Eldon frowns. Garno notices.  
  
  
GARNO  
(UPBEAT)  
I think that's all that is. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
  
Colleen steps forward.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(STERN)  
I'll be the judge of that, guv.  
  
  
Colleen carefully checks Garno, before frowning.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONCERNED)  
BLIMEY!  
  
  
Eldon looks at Colleen.  
  
  
ELDON  
(EXCITED)  
WHAT?!  
  
  
Colleen frowns tightly.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(WORRIED)  
He is suffering from a fever, and his nervous systems   
are going irratic, as well as his motor systems.  
  
  
Colleen looks at Eldon.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(GRIM)  
I can't do much for him here, but I can tell you one thing   
that is clear: We need to get to Mission Control on the   
double, otherwise, your brother will die. And this time,   
it may be for keeps.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(NERVOUS)  
Nooooo...  
  
  
Eldon looks at Hunter.  
  
  
ELDON  
(PLEADING)  
Hunter...  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
Gotcha, El.  
  
  
Hunter presses several buttons.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Next stop. Mission Control.  
  
  
Eldon smiles almost reassured as he watches Colleen help   
Garno out. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
  
It is same as before, except moonlight can be seen   
shining in. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Vechicular Bay  
  
  
This is where various vehicles (completed,   
repairing, and building) are kept. The   
Sonic Rover touches down. A few seconds   
later, the Rover disembark from the Sonic   
Rover. Garno marches away from the Rovers,   
fuming.  
  
  
GARNO  
(ANNOYED)  
LOOK, I'm some sort of charity case! SO LEAVE ME ALON--Ugh...  
  
  
Garno nearly stumbles, but Eldon catches him. Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(CAUTIOUS)  
Lean on me, bro.  
  
  
Garno opens his mouth to speak, but Eldon continues.  
  
  
ELDON  
(STERN)  
And before you say no, remember I'm OLDER than you.  
  
  
Garno sighs.  
  
  
GARNO  
(ANNOYED)  
Yes, sir.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(QUICK)  
Take him to sickbay.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Hopefully from there, we can help him.  
  
  
Eldon nods. Blades steps up.  
  
  
BLADES  
(ASSISTING)  
Let me help you.  
  
  
Eldon smiles.  
  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks.  
  
  
Blades assists in helping Garno. Garno mutters.  
  
  
GARNO  
(DESPERATE)  
Look! I'm okay! It was just bad fainting spell! I'm okay!  
  
  
Garno starts to walk away from Blades and Eldon, when   
he suddenly gets wobby on his feet and collapses to   
the ground. He moans softly.  
  
  
GARNO  
(WEAK)  
Or Maybe not.  
  
  
Eldon immediately rushes over with the other Rovers hot   
on his heels. Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(FRANTIC)  
BRO!!!  
  
  
Eldon shakes Garno.  
  
  
ELDON  
(FRENZIED)  
Are you okay?! Speak to me!!!  
  
  
GARNO  
(WEAK)  
I'm okay. But I can't move.  
  
  
GARNO  
(PLEADING)  
Um, help?  
  
  
Blades and Eldon helps Garno up.  
  
  
BLADES  
(PLEASED, WORRIED)  
Here you go. We better get moving. Looks like things are getting bad.  
  
  
Eldon frowns but nods, and as one, they carry Garno   
off, with the other Rovers following.  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Sickbay  
  
  
This is where the Wild Kats, Strayers, Bounty Hunters,   
Storm Corps or Rovers go to take care of any wound,   
either suffered in a mission or during day-by-day life.   
EF is watching over Garno, who is lying on a medbed.   
Colleen walks over to Garno.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(WORRIED)  
How are you feeling?  
  
  
GARNO  
(SARCASTIC)  
Does feeling like the bug that got step on by   
Godzilla mean anything?  
  
  
Colleen grimaces, but smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASANT)  
Well, at least you're okay.  
  
  
Garno tries to raise his left arm, then lays it back   
down, wearily. He sighs heavily.  
  
  
GARNO  
(RESERVED)  
Barely.  
  
  
At this point in time, Hubert walks in. He's a   
male bloodhound Cano-Sapien wearing a labcoat   
and glasses. Hubert looks at Garno.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
I need to take a bit of your blood.  
  
  
Hubert holds out a needle.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
With this. Hold still.  
  
  
Garno's eyes go wide at the sight of the needle.  
  
  
GARNO  
(FRANTIC, MONOTONE)  
Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me   
Okay. Me No Need Shot. Me Okay. Me No Need Shot.  
  
  
Hubert shakes his head and inserts the needle, and draws   
out a sample of blood. Garno whimpers.  
  
  
GARNO  
(CRYING)  
I HATE NEEDLES!!!  
  
  
Garno sucks his thumb. Hubert just rolls his eyes.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(ANNOYED)  
I find it amazing that no one here would freak at the sight   
of a giant bug, but mention needle and watch everyone run   
for the hills. Simply Amazing.  
  
  
Hubert sighs before looking at Colleen.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Anyways, I'm off to see about what's going on inside his body.  
  
  
Hubert walks off. Colleen watches him, thinking.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(THINKING)  
I hope Hubert finds out what's going on with him.  
  
  
Colleen looks at EF.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONCERNED)  
How is he, mate?  
  
  
EF sighs.  
  
  
EF  
(WORRIED)  
Not good. The fever is getting worse.  
  
  
EF  
(GRIM)  
Pretty soon, you probably can fry eggs on his forehead.  
  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(GRIM)  
Blimey.  
  
  
Hubert walks in, head hang low. He sighs.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(DEFEATED)  
I have bad news, guys.  
  
  
Everybody stares at Hubert.  
  
  
COLLEEN/EF/GARNO  
(EXCITED)  
What?  
  
  
Hubert sighs.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(GRIM)  
Some sort of toxic substance has left the metal   
part and is infecting several organs. Even if I   
could do something, for the time that he has   
left, which is down to mere hours, is too late.  
  
  
Hubert looks at Garno, who is watching this with eyes wide.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(SAD)  
The only thing that could save him now is a miracle.  
  
  
Colleen frowns thoughtfully.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
A miracle...  
  
  
Hubert pats Garno's left hand.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(SAD)  
I'm sorry, my boy.  
  
  
Garno smiles.  
  
  
GARNO  
(SOFTLY)  
Hey. At you tried. Say good bye to the Rovers, and to my bro for me...  
  
  
At Garno's words, Colleen eyes lights up in realization.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(INSPIRATION)  
BLADES!!!  
  
  
EF looks at Colleen confused.  
  
  
EF  
(FRANTIC)  
What?!  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(EXPLAINING)  
The Crystal Transdogmafier! It might save his life!  
  
  
Colleen looks at EF.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(FRENZIED)  
Get Broadsword in here!  
  
  
EF nods and races. A moment pass before Blades walks in   
with EF in tow.  
  
  
BLADES  
(CONFUSED)  
What is it, Colleen? Ed didn't say what you need me for.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(QUICK)  
Blades, can the Crystal Transdogmafier get rid of a virus?  
  
  
Blades frowns.  
  
  
BLADES  
(UNEASY)  
I'm not sure. Didn't use it for such a event. Why?  
  
  
Colleen points at Garno.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(HONEST)  
He is dying because what's in his body. You   
and the Crystal Transdogmafier may be his   
last hope.  
  
  
BLADES  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Why not? But...  
  
  
BLADES  
(GRIM)  
The Transdogmafier might strengthen the toxicity,   
killing him instantly. He should know the risks.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(QUESTIONING)  
Well?  
  
  
GARNO  
(BLUNT)  
It's either that or dying like this, right?  
  
  
Blades nods.  
  
  
BLADES  
(SOFTLY)  
Right.  
  
  
Garno frowns.  
  
  
GARNO  
(MUSING)  
Why not?  
  
  
Garno nods.  
  
  
GARNO  
(BLUNT)  
Let's do it.  
  
  
Colleen starts to walk away. She looks at Hubert,  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Hubert, you, Blades and EF get him prepared for   
the Transdogmafier. I have to talk with El.  
  
  
Hubert nods, then Colleen. Hubert, Blades, and EF starts   
to ready Garno as the camera cuts to-  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Training Room  
  
  
This is a typical Waiting Room. (I mean how different   
would a Waiting Room be?). The moment Colleen comes   
in, Eldon LITERALLY pounces. Colleen stares at Eldon.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HYPERACTIVE)  
COLLEEN is my brother okay is He Huh Please tell me?!?!  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(SUGGESTING)  
First, get off and secondly, calm down.  
  
  
Eldon hops off and helps Colleen back on her feet   
before taking a deep breath.  
  
  
ELDON  
(CALM)  
Okay, I'm calm. Now, what's going on with my bro?  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(HONEST)  
Your brother is dying, Eldon.  
  
  
Eldon frowns sharply. Colleen continues.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(INFORMATIVE)  
There is a small chance...a very small chance...that a   
thing might save your brother's life.  
  
  
ELDON  
(WORRIED)  
Okay...And what is this...thing?  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Do you remember Blades' Crystal Transdogmafier?  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah...  
  
  
Eldon frowns thoughtfully.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
Considering it made me into what I am today...why?  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(HONEST)  
That machine might be the key to save your brother.  
  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(GRIM)  
Of course, it may increase your brother's   
sickness, possibly killing him instantly,   
but it is your brother's last hope.  
  
  
Eldon sighs.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DEPRESSED)  
I hope it works. I have lost my brother once, and I don't   
want to go through all of that again, just after I got him   
back.  
  
  
Colleen places her left hand on Eldon's right shoulder.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(HOPEFUL)  
Don't worry. It's always the darkest before the dawn.  
  
  
Colleen hrms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(MUSING)  
Besides, Blades knows what he is doing...usually.  
  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Yeah. Usually.  
  
  
Eldon sighs.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SAD)  
But, still...  
  
  
Colleen frowns at Eldon.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(STERN)  
That attitude won't help your brother, mate. You have   
to THINK positive, or he will not live.  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(COURAGEOUS)  
Yeah. You're right, Colleen. He will survive.  
  
  
Colleen smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASED)  
Good.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(HONEST)  
Now, let's move. They're probably waiting for us.  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(AGREEING)  
Let's.  
  
  
Colleen and Eldon proceeds to leave.  
  
  
ELDON  
(THINKING, GRIM)  
Hang on, bro. Hopefully, your suffering will be at a end soon.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Blades' Lab  
  
  
This is of a typical lab, with beakers of   
unidentifiable liquid and a workstation.   
Off to one side is a Transdogmafier, with   
crystals installed into it. The Rovers and   
Garno (except Colleen and Eldon) are here   
with Blades overlooking the controls and   
Garno being supported by Exile and Shag.   
Hunter turns to regard Garno, as Colleen   
and Eldon walks in.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CAUTIOUS)  
Ready?  
  
  
Garno sighs.  
  
  
GARNO  
(BLUNT)  
Look at me, Hunter. I'm barely able to stand nevermind move,   
and I'm not one to lie down and die.  
  
  
GARNO  
(DISTANT)  
Whatever happens, I'm ready.  
  
  
Exile nods.  
  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Da. We know, comrade. But it's always nice to know for sure.  
  
  
Blades types in something before looking at Garno.  
  
  
BLADES  
(BLUNT)  
The Crystal Transdogmafier is ready.  
  
  
BLADES  
(CAUTIOUS)  
This is the last chance. If you don't want to go   
through this, right now would be the best time   
to mention it.  
  
  
Garno takes a deep breath before looking squarely at Blades.  
  
  
GARNO  
(GRIM)  
I'm Ready.  
  
  
GARNO  
(COURAGEOUS)  
Let's do it.  
  
  
Blitz helps Garno.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(HONEST)  
Allow me, Mutant Boy.  
  
  
Eldon helps Garno as well.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
And me.  
  
  
Blitz and Eldon helps Garno into the Crystal   
Transdogmafier. Eldon frowns slightly.  
  
  
ELDON  
(EMOTIONAL)  
Now, don't get yourself killed okay, bro?  
  
  
Garno nods.  
  
  
GARNO  
(BLUNT)  
I promise.  
  
  
Eldon smiles slightly.  
  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Good.  
  
  
Eldon glances at Blades.  
  
  
ELDON  
(QUESTIONING)  
Is it ready yet?  
  
  
Blades hrms as he continues to type intently.  
  
  
BLADES  
(UNEASY)  
Almost. Hold on.  
  
  
ELDON  
(WORRIED)  
Alright.  
  
  
Eldon glances at Garno, frowning. Blades finishes typing   
and looking it over before nodding.  
  
  
BLADES  
(STERN)  
Got it. Ready?  
  
  
Garno nods.  
  
  
GARNO  
(PROUD)  
Let's hit the road.  
  
  
Blades nods and hits the switch which   
activates the transdogmafier. The   
crystal lights up as the   
transdogmafier goes through the   
cycles.  
  
  
BLADES  
(BLUNT)  
You got it. Now let's see here...Uh-Oh.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(WORRIED)  
Uh-Oh?!  
  
  
Blades seems to ignore Eldon and starts typing furiously.  
  
  
BLADES  
(QUICK, UNEASY)  
It's working, but the virus is spreading faster. This   
has to be split second, otherwise the new body won't   
be alive.  
  
  
ELDON  
(EXCITED)  
Then, give the virus no choice in the matter!!!  
  
  
Blades frowns intently as he types.  
  
  
BLADES  
(MUSING)  
I'm doing the best I can.  
  
  
Blades eyes the monitor in front of him and hrms.  
  
  
BLADES  
(INDICATING)  
There. He's safe. Except for one small thing. The virus changed his form.  
  
  
Eldon blinks.  
  
  
ELDON  
(STUNNED)  
Into what?  
  
  
Blades glances at the monitor.  
  
  
BLADES  
(BLUNT)  
Into a collie...with some uniqueness to him. See for yourself.  
  
  
The transdogmafier stops and a figure can be seen in it.   
While we can't seen who it is, the Rovers can and they   
blinks in shock.  
  
  
ELDON  
(STUNNED)  
Jenapenia...  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STUNNED)  
I would have not predicated this...  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(STUNNED)  
Blimey...  
  
  
BLITZ  
(STUNNED)  
Wow. Mutant boy is now Winged Collie boy...  
  
  
EXILE  
(STUNNED)  
Bulshoi...  
  
  
GRETA  
(STUNNED)  
He's cute...in a weird looking sorta of way.  
  
  
Shag mumbles something, to which EF nods softly.  
  
  
EF  
(STUNNED)  
I agree, cuz.  
  
  
Blades stares.  
  
  
BLADES  
(STUNNED)  
Wow.  
  
  
The figure steps fully out of the transdogmafier, and we   
see that Garno is now a male Collie Cano-Sapien similar   
to Colleen (meaning that he's a rough collie), but the   
difference is that one eye is white while the other eye   
is brown, and that there's reddish gold bat-like gargoyle   
wings. In this form Garno shall be referred to as Harlem.   
Harlem smiles at Eldon.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(PLEASED)  
What do you think, bro?  
  
  
Eldon hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
Well, I like it. It suits you.  
  
  
Harlem smiles even more.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks.  
  
  
Harlem hrms at his wings.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(MUSING)  
I guess I would need someone to teach me how to fly...  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
Indeed.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANXIOUS)  
How are you feeling, bro?  
  
  
HARLEM  
(UNCERTAIN)  
Well, now that you mention it...  
  
  
Harlem rubs his stomach.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(HUNGRY)  
I'm kinda hungry. What's Shag eating?  
  
  
Eldon looks over at Shag, who is eating some   
milkbones, before looking back at Harlem.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Ah. The ultimate health food and treat for all   
dogs: The doggie biscuit otherwise known as...   
the milkbone.  
  
  
Harlem licks his lips.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(INTERESTED)  
Ah. Well, that sounds good. So, what else happened? C'mon   
bro, don't keep me in the dark...  
  
  
Eldon hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Well, it's like this...  
  
  
Eldon and Harlem walks out, with Eldon talking   
to Harlem. Exile hrms thoughtfully.  
  
  
EXILE  
(MUSING)  
What did comrade Eldon said before about comrades EF and Shagster?  
  
  
BLADES  
(BLUNT)  
Something about Peace and Tranquility leaving Mission Control.  
  
  
Exile ahs and smiles.  
  
  
EXILE  
(PLEASED)  
Well, that can go double for Eldon and his brother.   
Hopefully he would pick a name soon. I'm getting   
tired of referring to him as Eldon's brother.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
I'm sure he will, shortly.  
  
  
Colleen hrms,  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
But to me he seems to be a Harlem...  
  
  
Everybody nods as the camera cuts to:  
  
  
SCENE-The Eyrie Building  
  
  
This is a very tall Skyscraper. At the very top is   
a castle. Several people are moving about. The   
moon and several winged shapes can be seen in the   
sky. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Castle Wyvern  
  
  
This is a ancient castle that is situated on top of   
a skyscaper. This is Castle Wyvern, home to Clan   
Wyvern, and the Xantoses. The winged shapes can be   
seen coming in for a landing. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Castle Wyvern-Hallway  
  
  
This is a typical hallway within Castle Wyvern.   
David Xanatos and Owen Bennett can be seen   
walking down this hallway. Xanatos is a Human   
Male with a tanned skin, and has Black Hair and   
Brown Eyes. He also sports a Goatee and a   
ponytail. He is wearing a business suit. Owen is   
a pale Human Male with blond hair and blue eyes.   
He is wearing a very dapper business suit, and   
glasses. Xanatos looks at Owen, frowning.  
  
  
XANATOS  
(QUESTIONING)  
How is the new Security System going?  
  
  
OWEN  
(INFORMATIVE)  
All components should be installed by the end of the week.  
  
  
Owen hrms thoughtfully at his personal palmtop before looking at Xanatos.  
  
  
OWEN  
(BLUNT)  
And it seems that the gargoyles are back from patrol.  
  
  
Xanatos smiles.  
  
  
XANATOS  
(PLEASED)  
Excellent. I think I shall have a talk with   
Goliath concerning the security system.  
  
  
XANATOS  
(BLUNT)  
Carry on, Owen.  
  
  
Owen nods submissively as Xanatos walks on.  
  
  
SCENE-Castle Wyvern-TV Room  
  
  
This is generally the family room, featuring a   
state of the art entertainmnet center. Hudson   
is here, watching a old movie. Hudson. Off to   
the side of Hudson's chair, Eldon and Harlem   
are on the floor, in their preCanoSapien forms   
(which means Harlem is now wingless, until he   
steps through the transdogmafier to return to   
his Sapien form which has the wings). Xanatos   
walks in and hrms at Harlem.  
  
  
XANATOS  
(INTERESTED)  
Who's this?  
  
  
HUDSON  
(INFORMATIVE)  
That be Eldon's brother, Xanatos.  
  
  
Xanatos frowns.  
  
  
XANATOS  
(STUNNED)  
His brother? I thought all of the clan except for you,   
Goliath and the rest were killed.  
  
  
Hudson nods.  
  
  
HUDSON  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Aye. But somehow Eldon saved him from beyond the grave.   
His name is Harlem. Lexington gave it to him.  
  
  
Hudson points towards the doorway which leads towards the turrets.  
  
  
HUDSON  
(BLUNT)  
And if you're looking for Goliath, he's outside. With Elisa.  
  
  
Hudson lowers his arm. Xanatos smiles.  
  
  
XANATOS  
(PLEASED)  
Thank you, Hudson.  
  
  
Xanatos proceeds to leave, but stops in midstep.  
  
  
XANATOS  
(REMEMBERING)  
And one more thing...  
  
  
Xanatos looks back where Harlem and Eldon are resting.  
  
  
XANATOS  
(HONEST)  
Welcome back, Harlem.  
  
  
Xanatos leaves. Harlem opens his eyes and looks at   
Xanatos as he leaves.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(IDL, MUSING)  
So, that's Xanatos.  
  
  
Eldon opens his eyes and nods at Harlem.  
  
  
ELDON  
(IDL, BLUNT)  
Yeah. Be careful around him, bro. He's dangerous.   
Not as dangerous as Demona, but still dangerous.  
  
  
Harlem nods in understanding. Eldon hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(IDL, THOUGHTFUL)  
But he's right about one thing.  
  
  
Harlem frowns.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(IDL, ANXIOUS)  
What?  
  
  
ELDON  
(IDL, HONEST)  
That it's nice to have you bring in the world of   
the living. Welcome back, Harl.  
  
  
ELDON  
(IDL/EMOTIONAL)  
Welcome back, baby bro.  
  
  
Harlem smiles.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(IDL/EMOTIONAL)  
Thanks, big bro. It's good to be back.  
  
  
Eldon nods, smiling, before going back to sleep.   
Harlem looks around and sighs deeply before   
going back to sleep, as well. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Dimension of Dreams  
  
  
This is where all dreams (and nightmares) come from. It is   
mostly a swirl of bluish gray clouds, each leaving for a   
particular person. A male Vulpo-Sapien (the fox version of   
a Cano-Sapien) is here. This is Dreamscape. He has gray   
eyes, and is wearing a fancy shirt and pants, apparently  
from ancient times. He appears to be asleep.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(WAITING)  
It's time.  
  
  
Dreamscape opens his eyes.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASANT, DARK)  
Soon, I shall be able to leave this accursed dimension, and   
be back in the real world.  
  
  
Dreamscape smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DARKLY PLEASED)  
And this time, no one, not the goddogs nor the Dream   
Protector will stop me. I WILL BE FREE!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape chuckles lightly, as the words, "To   
Be Continued" appears on screen.  
  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED***  
  
  
*IDL = In Dog Language  
  
  
Blades Broadsword appears courtesy of George Aguirres.  
  
  
"I can see the synapses beginning to fire behind your eyes." Londo 


End file.
